Seishun Fight O
by mikkimikka
Summary: The Prince of Tennis cast engage in a duel to the death!“Buchou,” Ryoma purred. “Rackets are for hitting balls not people!” Round 2: Atobe v Momoshirou & Kamio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis

AN: Hello. I never write extensive fight scenes. PLEASE COMMENT AND CRITICIZE! I NEED IT! Ahem. Well I know it's unlikely for the PoT people to fight. lol. This is completely fictional and weird and just wrong. I intend to write more! LOL! well here you go.

Round One: Echizen v Tezuka in the Locker Room

There was a moment of utter incredulity as Tezuka touched his stinging cheek and pressed against the locker. This was perhaps the first time he had ever been struck, and for it to be his kohai well, had it not been for his throbbing face he'd think he were dreaming.

Echizen was standing a few feet in front of him, glaring, fist clenched and teeth set hard in his mouth, scowling.

"Buchou—" the younger boy growled.

Tezuka straightened up, adjusting his glasses on his face. He was at a loss for words. He could always tell on Echizen. He could run right over to coach Ryuuzaki's office, pouting in earnest and snitch. But Tezuka, despite what others may have believed, was a 14 year old boy. And 14 year old boys generally didn't snitch.

"What was that for?"

"Shut up!" Ryoma was dashing towards Tezuka, pushing him into the lockers. Tezuka grunted, his shoulder hitting the metal loudly, completely drowning out the clatter of wire framed glasses. They both fell to the ground in a heap as Echizen brought one fist up, ready to have it mingle with the constitution of Tezuka's now far from stoic gaze.

Tezuka's eyes shut as he turned his head, feeling the impact of the small fist to his ear. There was a ringing and when he turned his head to see another small fist coming down. Tezuka brought his arms up, grabbing Echizen's small fist and then pushing the boy back by the shoulders.

Echizen let out a grunt as his back hit the bench, and squirmed in his captain's grasp.

"Echizen…" Tezuka panted. "What are you—"

Ryoma kicked his leg up, kneeing the older boy in the chest. Tezuka let go of the hand on Ryoma's fist, to grab at his own chest in pain, allowing Ryoma time to worm his shoulder out too and to push Tezuka's head to the ground.

Tezuka's head cracked with the impact and he tried forcing his way back up, only to feel Ryoma pressing down harder, fingers laced in Tezuka's brown hair. Desperate, Tezuka flailed his left arm back. He needed to grab something. Anything. He latched onto Ryoma's school jacket, pulling down as hard as he can. He could feel the fabric ripping, and Ryoma's body pressing into his, but the boy wouldn't let go of his head. He wouldn't stop pressing him into the floor. Ryoma jerked Tezuka by his hair, allowing the other boy to breathe. A bubble of blood escaped as Tezuka exhaled sharply. He looked, his eyesight hazy, and spotted a racket on the bench nearby.

Ryoma forced Tezuka's head down again, grinding it into the cement floor. Tezuka shifted, inching his arm up towards the racket on the bench. He felt Ryoma pull his head up again and summoned his strength to elbow the small bow away. He grabbed the racket, tightening his grip on the handle. He sniffed, swallowing a sizeable amount of blood, and turn to wear Ryoma lay, sprawled on the ground. A look of dismay flashed in the boy's golden eyes.

"Buchou," Ryoma purred. "Rackets are for hitting balls not people!"

Tezuka smirked, his eye twitching in pain. He could barely think straight through the pain. Not to mention there was so much blood in his mouth he had to spit. So he did.

"Tell me about it."

Tezuka knew that very well. Of course rackets were for hitting balls. Maybe two years ago Tezuka wouldn't of even—

His thoughts were cut off as Ryoma shot up quickly and snatched the racket away. He attacked, and went straight for Tezuka's knees. Tezuka grabbed Ryoma by the waist, pulling him down along with him. Ryoma twisted, attempting to get out of Tezuka's grasp, swinging the racket down repeatedly against his assailant's back.

Tezuka ignored the beating against his back, forcing Ryoma to the floor. He grabbed Ryoma's free hand and pinned it above the boy's head. Ryoma winced as his knuckles scrapped against the surface. Tezuka pretended not to notice. Besides, Ryoma had done far more damage to him than just a scrape to the knuckles.

There was a sound as the racket in Ryoma's left hand clattered to the floor.

"Buchou—"

Ryoma winced as Tezuka tightened his grip on his wrist.

"I give up."

"Give up?" Tezuka's mouth twitched and he grabbed the boy's other hand. His blood dripped from his mouth, his teeth, his gums, his nose and onto Ryoma's flushed and clean face.

"Yes—" Ryoma shifted, trying to pull his arms away. Tezuka's grip was too strong.

"You started it," Tezuka growled.

Ryoma's eyes widened. He never heard Tezuka speak like that before. He figured he could easily win this fight. Ryoma guess wrong. The boy let his eyes slacken again as a grin danced across his face

Tezuka's plowed his fist into Ryoma's side, causing the boy to buck in pain beneath him.

"Mada mada da ne… Buchou."

"Don't get careless—" Tezuka growled.

Ryoma laughed. And then there was a fist, connecting to his face.

--- FIN

Thank you for reading. Please leave me some comment or crit so I can make the next fight even better. I don't know who will fight next but be sure there WILL be a round two.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow, i wrote this chapter last November and I'm just typing it now. I fail.

Round 2: Atobe v Momoshirou & Kamio at the street courts.

"Ore-sama is bored!" Atobe huffed as he dropped his racket to the ground.

He was at the street courts that was usually populated with many different players, but today it was nearly desolate. Takeshi Momoshiro and Akira Kamio were his only choice of opponent, and he had already destroyed them both. In fact, he had just finished playing against Momo and the younger teen was looking quite angry from the other side of the net.

"Well," Atobe turned towards his defeated opponent and flipped his hair. "A deal's a deal."

"No way! I'd never give An-Chan up to you!" Momo screamed.

"You tell him, Momo!" shouted Kamio from the sidelines, standing next to Kabaji. He was dressed with a cat ear and tail and a bell around his neck.

"Shut up, Kitty!" Atobe commanded.

Kamio obeyed.

"Now, where were we?" Atobe returned his attention to Momo. Ah, yes. Our bet. Look, Kamio's holding up to his side of the bargain. Why can't you?"

"For one she's my girlfriend," Momo retorted.

"We made a deal. If Ore-sama wins then--"

"You get a date with An-chan. Well boohoo it ain't gonna happen!" Momo growled charging the net and lunging at the annoying Hyotei captain. Atobe stepped aside and Momo fell ungracefully on the ground as his foot got caught by the net.

"Kabaji!"

The tall lad suddenly appeared by Atobe's side.

"Take care of my light weight," Atobe commanded crossing his arms and turning away.

'Yes"

Kabaji, ever the pacifist, proceeded to help Momo up.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Atobe screamed as he turned back to see Kabaji dusting Momo's off.

"Stop that!" Atobe cried pushing Kabaji away. "Ore-sama is not pleased!"

Kabaji frown deepen and he turned to go find someone to break up whatever was about to happen. But there was no way he could have known how things were about to escalate.

"Dude, calm down," Momo cut in.

"No! Ore-sama will NOT calm down!" and with that Atobe proceeded to shove Momo in the chest.

Momo was taken by surprise and fell backwards onto the ground. Atobe followed up with a kick and then another kick.

"Kamio!" Momo called out.

In a blink of an eye (really a blink, as he's Fudomine's speed ace, Kamio was pulling Atobe back. Atobe squirmed in his grasp, flailing frantically.

"Hands off!"

Momo stood up and cracked his knuckles and Atobe's eyes widened as he watched the power player ball his fist.

"Gyah!" Atobe gasped, quickly ducking down and pulling out of Kamio's grasp. Momo's fist was sent straight into Kamio's face. Atobe used this momentary distraction to his benefit and elbowed both boys: Momo in the cut and Kamio in the groin. Picking up one discarded racket, Atobe swung at Momo's back

"Ouff--" Momo fell to his knees and spun around to tackle Atobe by his legs to the green pavement.

Atobe hit the ground with a thud and winced as he was again pinned, this time by an angry Momoshirou. Momo straddled the fuming older boy and this time his punch didn't miss his mark. He successfully split the pretty boy's lip with his blow. Atobe's arms roamed up, forcing Momo back with his hands against his face. His slender fingers were scratching at the power player's cheek.

Atobe mustered his energy to flip Momo to his back. He was really quite annoyed with the turn of events. All he wanted was a date with An Tachibana. Really, commoners could be quite unnerving.

Atobe's fingers coiled around Momo's neck. His grip tightened and he could feel Momo squirming beneath him. Momo's hands shot to his neck in an attempt to pry Atobe's hands away. Atobe's slit even wider as he grinned.

"A deal's a deal--"

Momo closed his eyes and attempted to answer, his fingers clawing at Atobe's pale hands.

Just then Kamio, who had been nursing a severe hit to the groin, latched onto Atobe, pulling the other back and landing several blows on his beautiful face. Atobe had let go of Momo and reached up towards Kamio. He grabbed the speedy Fudomine star by the neck and shoulder in a failed attempt to flip him. Kamio grunted as he slid up and pulled Atobe into a headlock. Kamio punched Atobe three more times before Momo, having recovered from being strangled, pulled Atobe from behind and slammed him forcefully against the net's post. Atobe let put a cry as ribs cracked against the structure and then fell forward to his hands and knees.

Kamio grabbed Atobe by the hair again and the bloodied Hyotei captain.

"Kamio… stop!" Atobe cried with a slightly commanding force still in his voice.

"Oh yeah? A bet's a bet… right?" Kamio scoffed before pushing Atobe to the post again with a loud and resounding crack.

* * *

The sun was setting over the courts for the day and all was quiet. Footsteps sounded as a someone approached the deserted area. It was Kabaji leading a policeman to the scene of the fight.

"You say they were fighting here?" the policeman asked the teenager.

"Yes," Kabaji replied.

They both scanned the area and gasped at the sight before them. There lay Keigo Atobe alone, sprawled out in a graceful heap, his hair, face and clothing caked with blood.

-fin-

AN: poor atobe .. i feel so sad for him. he didn't die though so... yeah... and as far as Momo and Kamio... maybe they'll be jailed. lol how terrible. So... who next? i guess we can only wait and see. but I will take any suggestion into consideration (and credit you if i do your choice). also, i plan for them to fight a more manly fight next time. anyway, thanks for reading please review.


End file.
